What to do with confusion
by eacwicked
Summary: Follow-up to Frame up, about how Gibbs, Abby, and Tony reacted after the fact. One-shot romance.


1Title: What to do with confusion

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Abby/Tony/Gibbs

Spoilers: Frame-up

Comment: This is the first story that I have ever posted so go easy on my. I'm a looong time lurker and I decided that I didn't want to lurk anymore. I'm going to call this story a long drabble because it was a long ramble in my head. I really enjoyed writing it and I'm glad it's out of my head. Let me know what you think.

He knew immediately what Abby wasn't saying when he went to visit her lab while Tony was in jail, she wasn't going to have anything to do with putting Tony in jail. He also knew that she would gladly take his place. With this knowledge he knew that Abby would never testify to any evidence that would hurt Tony and if she didn't testify she would be put in jail. Gibbs couldn't even think about what his life would be like if they were both taken from his life. Thankfully none of that mattered since Abby was able to clear Tony and apprehend the person responsible for framing him. When Tony and Abby showed up at his house later that night Abby didn't let Tony move for a solid three hours and that was only because she fell into an exhausted sleep. Now Gibbs sat in a chair across from Tony who was still cradling Abby in his lap.

"I almost lost both of you today."

Tony looked down at Abby and smiled, "Can you imagine the surprise on Chips face when Abby fought back?"

Gibbs swallowed and paused before he said anything. "When I saw her slumped over in the chair...I thought I was too late..."

"So did I. I'm glad she took care of him, 'cause I would have killed him and landed myself back in jail."

"I had a plan..."

"What kind of plan?" Tony looked up at Gibbs.

"I had tickets for the three of us out of the country, through back channels of course, but I wasn't going to let either of you go to jail?"

Tony didn't know what to say for a moment. "Why would Abby have gone to jail?"

Gibbs moved over to where Tony and Abby were and sat facing Tony and put Abby's feet in his lap. "Abby wasn't going to testify against you and since there wasn't anyone else that can testify to what she found you would have been set free, but Abby would have gone to jail for obstruction of justice."

Tony looked at Abby and then at Gibbs. "Both of you are stupid."

Tony quickly stood up which pushed Abby off of his lap and onto the floor and walked out of the living room.

Abby rubbed her eyes and looked from Tony's retreating back to Gibbs. "What's going on?"

"I was telling him that you had no intention of testifying against him and then he called you stupid."

"How did you know that I wasn't going to testify against Tony?"

Gibbs pulled her into his lap and kissed her fore head. "I know you would do anything to keep Tony or I from being hurt so I just figured out how you could get Tony out if the evidence didn't clear him and that was what I came up with."

Abby smirked. "And I'm sure your plan was just as stupid. What was it?"

"I was going to get us out of the country and into a country that doesn't extradite."

"Jethro..."

Tony walked back into the room. "How...I...Do you know what you are saying?"

"Yes Tony I know what I'm saying." Gibbs answered as if he was talking to a child.

Tony looked at Abby who was looking at Gibbs like she had never seen him before.

"Abby, please stop looking at me like that."

Not being able to not look at him, she decided that it was probably better that she leave. "I'm going to take a shower." She looked at Tony and he quickly saw what he was suppose to.

"I'll talk to him and then find you when we are done."

Both men watched as Abby walked away then turned to look at each other.

"Tony what is wrong with you two?"

"Wrong with us? What is wrong with you? How could you even think of leaving the country? You would be considered a treater and I know you know what that means. Even if you don't know what that means or you don't care what that means Abby and I do know what that means and what it would mean to you. So really...What the hell is wrong with you."

"I know I don't say it much...or at all, but you and Abby are everything to me."

Gibbs didn't say anything else and he didn't need to.

"Ok...ok..." Tony didn't know what he was trying to say, but he knew that he had to get away from this subject. "Is Abby going to be ok?"

Gibbs looked up the stairs to where Abby was currently taking a shower. "I don't know, but why don't we go up stairs and wait for her to tell us."

Tony smiled. "In or out of the shower?"

"Out for now, but that could change." Gibbs smiled and went to their bedroom.

------------

Two Weeks Later

-----------

"Have you talked to Abby?" Tony desperately asked McGee.

"Yep and she was pretty depressed, your doing?"

Tony looked at the other man uncertain of what he should say. While it was common knowledge that he and Abby were in a relationship it wasn't common knowledge that Gibbs was involved in the same relationship.

"She just seems sad. Did something happen?"

"I asked her to move in with me." It was sort of the truth. The truth was that Gibbs had asked both he and Abby to move into his house with him. That was at least three days ago and since then Abby hadn't been around very much. It was always this or that, which would keep her away from them and it was starting to worry Tony.

"Well that would explain it."

"That would explain what?" Tony didn't like the idea of McGee knowing more about Abby than he did, but at this point they needed help.

"Abby has never been in a relationship that lasted more than a year or so and it generally wasn't her fault."

Tony was suddenly realizing that he didn't know much about Abby's dating history. When Tony didn't say anything McGee decided to continue.

"Abby has this amazing way of making men feel better about themselves. She generally dates men who like her are smart and they tend to be on the nerd or geek side. When they start dating Abby she has this way of making them more confident about who they are and as you know confidence is everything."

Tony closed his eyes when he realized what McGee was saying. "So she made these idiots feel good about themselves and in return they leave her for someone they feel is better."

Tony looked at McGee. "You left her didn't you."

McGee didn't say anything and he didn't have to even if he tried it wouldn't have mattered Tony was already walking away. Tony called Gibbs and explained what he thought was going on and they came up with a plan.

Abby's Apartment

Tony and Gibbs used their key and walked into her apartment uninvited and unannounced. They found her sitting on her couch with her lap top on her lap. She had told them that she was going out with a friend of hers to a concert that was in town both Gibbs and Tony were sure that she was lying and here she was. "Great concert Abs."

Gibbs walked into her living room with his arms crossed over his chest and anger in his eyes. Tony was standing behind him with his hands at his sides and sadness in his eyes. Abby silently stood up and placed her lap top on the end table by the couch.

There was a time when Gibbs would have waited for her to say something, but he knew Abby and knew that she would hold out and he didn't feel like playing that game so he would get right to the point. "Tony and I are here to pack up your shit and take it to your new home."

"Is that so." Abby didn't flinch or show any outward emotion as she looked at the strong willed Gibbs to the weaker Tony expecting him to cave.

"Yes, and we talked to your landlord and paid to break your lease."

"Really."

Inside Gibbs smiled at her ability to hold her emotions in. Most people assume that Abby is weak because of her happy easy going attitude, but that was very much not the case as she was showing them now. Outside Gibbs was just as emotionless as she was only he felt that he was playing for something much more important and that was going to help him win and he knew how to do it.

"I canceled all of your utilities, at about midnight they should all turn off." He saw the slight crack in her wall and knew he was about to punch through. "Including comcast."

"What the hell did you do that for!!"

"Your moving why do you need your comcast?" Tony asked.

"Does it matter that I don't want to go?"

"No." Gibbs said as he moved to the door and brought in a stack of boxes and a few rolls of tape. "You can either help or we can try to do it on our own."

The smirk on Gibbs face irritated Abby to no end and she meet his smirk with a wide smile. "Have fun."

With that she picked up her lap top and her purse and went out the door.

Hotel

Abby opened the door with her empty bucket of ice and screamed when a hand landed on her ankle. She looked down to find Gibbs and Tony sitting on the floor by her door. Gibbs quickly stood up and stood in front of Abby.

"All of your stuff is at your new home so all we need now is you." Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded. Tony stepped behind Abby and locked her hands in place with a pair of hand cuffs.

"Why are you doing this?" Abby pulled away from Tony's hands.

"Because we love you." Gibbs pulled the front of Abby's shirt while Tony gathered her stuff from the room.

The End


End file.
